Forum:2010-11-19 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/128402.html ...I think it quite likely that she won't notice any difference at all.]" --Sleipnir O’Hara Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Ooh you people are fun. Agathahetrodyne 05:06, November 19, 2010 (UTC) : There are a lot of great lines today to pick from today, but I think that's my favorite. Gotta love the accompanying expression and hands clasped in anticipation. Poor von Zinzer looks like he may need a (At least this mechanical beast wasn't impertinent, as far as we know — although considering the folks at the helm...) --Undomelin 07:57, November 19, 2010 (UTC) By the way, have we seen the devil dog vent steam like that before? It reminded of Mr. Tock's whiskers. --Undomelin 08:12, November 19, 2010 (UTC) More teeth, yeah, that's exactly what it needed.Werewolfboy 03:03, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I call "continuity error"! Check which of Sleipnir's arms the shackle was on over the last couple of pages. Brrokk 15:07, November 19, 2010 (UTC) They wouldn't have been able to draw her butt if it was her right, and that would have been a crime not to draw that. Agathahetrodyne 16:23, November 19, 2010 (UTC) : You got that right! I think artistic considerations for dramatic (and hot, oh yeah!) positioning for the panels and for dramatic reaction to what was coming down the stairs and Theo protecting her kinda trumped precise continuity there. Sleipnir rubs her right wrist in this page - so back to the original panel's positioning -- I think very few will notice in the print editions. It amuses me greatly that Sleipnir hasn't complained in the least about being shackled up -- only that Theo was selfishly in danger (without her). I'm pretty sure Theo didn't put those shackles on her by force -- not at all his style, plus even Gil didn't want to scrap with Sleipnir. Snaug is right - they are fun! --Zerogee 20:05, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::All in favour of granting artistic license say, aye! The ayes have it! Artistic license granted in favour of showing Miss Ohara's butt. Billy Catringer 02:33, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Magic Heterodyne handcuffs. You only need one to shackle both hands. Mad science indeed. Theo probably used the same cunning to get her into the handcuffs as he did on castle W to get himself assigned to grease-trap duty. It is the Mongfish heritage you know. --Rej ¤¤? 01:23, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: Ever get "attached" to something super sticky or something with a huge static charge? Everything you do just transfers it -- you can't get rid of it without somehow transferring it to something else. Maybe the cuffs work like that. --Zerogee 09:42, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: : ::: Handling a substance that is called "pipe dope" is a lot like that. You can get a dime-sized spot of it anywhere on your person and the next thing you know, its on everything you own. Billy Catringer 00:29, November 21, 2010 (UTC) : Shades of Carrie Henn. Billy Catringer 02:10, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Now I'm confused. I thought the planwas to put the castles mind in the devil-dog then put von-pinn back in the muse. The devil dogs were part of the castle infrastructure, I really hope that now the fractured fighting personalities are gone this does not mean von-pinns mind is going to be able to take over the whole castle SBooth 12:57, November 21, 2010 (UTC). :See the end of and the continuation of the discussion on the next page. Originally they were going to do what you described, but Zola getting super-dangerous (by getting a copy of Lucrezia) made Agatha decide that they couldn't afford to wait for the devil dog -- she needed the Castle operative as soon as possible. Thus the muse head (with the Castle Heterodyne AI inside) gets taken with Agatha, who heads for library, with the intention transferring the castle's AI directly from the muse head, rather than using the devil dog as an intermediate vessel. Agatha leaves notes for the others about the change in plans, which . It probably could have been made a little clearer by Agatha saying something like "Returning von Pinn to her original muse body will have to wait; the others will just have to transfer her into the devil dog, for now." :Von Pinn probably couldn't get control over the castle's main system -- certainly not yet, because the critical damaged area that would re-link the castle's systems back together hasn't been fixed yet. To find that she had to head to the library, as the sub-system operational in the crypt . The crypt system wasn't willing to straight out tell her where to go, for fear that Agatha might first get captured by Zola and divulge the critical location under duress. :Hmm... :Curiously, that suggests that if Zola captured Agatha, learned of the library, and went there herself, the library would have divulged no secrets to her. This would seem to mean that the map system Agatha has now reached is (or was, until a certain device a little while ago) under the control of the same subsystem operational in the crypt, because otherwise how else could the crypt subsystem make sure that only Agatha could use the map to find the damaged critical area? --Undomelin 08:13, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page